


Her Solution

by Merfilly



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up with all the ways COBRA fails, Baroness implements a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Solution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



In hindsight, it was entirely too obvious. To have what she wanted merely required her to abandon the last of her principles. COBRA could never succeed under the Commander, and the science project that was Serpentor was not an acceptable substitute for leadership.

With care and cunning, the Baroness ingratiated herself in those highest circles, and made certain she knew everything.

Three months into her new course of action, Flint found an encrypted file waiting for him. It took two more weeks to verify enough of it to satisfy command, but that meant G. I. Joe was on the ground at Cobra Island, right on time, as the Island was struggling to overcome the loss of much of their equipment due to an electromagnetic pulse.

The Baroness was far away, in the castle with her beloved Destro. He was as unaware of her plans as COBRA had been. That suited her nicely. In the aftermath of COBRA's removal, Destro and she would build a new force, one more suited to her visions. 

And G.I. Joe would never stop them, not with her at the head.


End file.
